


Take Her

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He gasps along with her; she’s warm like the feeling of a hot meal in your belly on a winter’s day and wet, so wet. And it’s all for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something completely straight for once. Who'd have thought?

Solas finished tying the last knot and stepped back from the bed, admiring both his handiwork and the woman who was subjected to it. A single candle lit the room, the shadows hugging Lavellan’s frame much like Solas craved to do. Even with her features masked like this, she left the older mage breathless. Her beauty was apparent to anyone with eyes, most likely even to those without. But with her arms tied to the bed posts, legs pressed together tight trying to give herself some relief, it was too much for any man to bear.

He sat at the edge of the bed, his fingers a hair’s width above Lavellan’s skin. Starting at her navel Solas trailed down, finding their way between Lavellan’s thighs. His index finger circled her clit, a muted whine slipping into the silence of the room. Solas’s fingers move lower, finding Lavellan’s entrance and wriggling inside. He gasps along with her; she’s warm like the feeling of a hot meal in your belly on a winter’s day and wet, so wet. And it’s all for him.

“ _Vhenan._ ” Solas whispers, just loud enough to reach his lover’s ears. He catches her lips with his and slides his tongue into her mouth. Every move, every swipe against her teeth, every entanglement of their tongue is methodic yet filled with passion. Solas’s fingers press against something and Lavellan breaks their kiss to inhale deeply. The corner of Solas’s mouth turns up into a satisfied smirk, he had exactly what he needed to make her unravel. Solas’s two fingers press into that spot at a quick pace and soon her body becomes his, responding so amazingly to all his ministrations.

He leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth, the hand not inside her sneaking up to squeeze her breast. Solas suckled and plucked, Lavellan's body starting to shake under his touch. He tweaked her nipple between his fingers, his hands moving in conjunction with the other. Lavellan whines, thighs squirming and trapping his hand in place; not that he ever had the intention of moving it. Solas was like a musician fine tuning an instrument, his hands would not halt until he found the right note. Her voice steadily grew, each moan less shaky than the last, the pitch reaching the soprano Solas was looking for.

" _Come for me._ " He stared up at her, and the look in his eyes brought her even closer to completion. There was an unwavering fire in his gaze, telling Lavellan that he would not stop until she was staining the sheets and dripping down his fingers. With one final moan she came, the sound sweeter than any candy, and her eyes flicker shut. Her hips lift off the bed as she arches up and Solas continues working her over, the movement in his hands never taking pause. At this moment nothing existed outside this room, the look of pure bliss on Lavellan's face nearly making his heart stop. Solas would burn that look into his mind before the night was over.

After a few moments Lavellan drops back down to the bed, body going limp as the afterglow of her orgasm washes over her. Solas withdraws his fingers, cleaning them with his tongue and savoring her taste. It was without question he’d have to taste her more directly next. He made her come once, but she deserved more and he would happily deliver them to her. Solas rose from his seat, strolling to the foot of the bed and sliding between Lavellan’s legs. He kissed up her thighs, so soft against his lips, and stops right before her entrance. He traces her lips with the tip of his tongue, relishing the feeling of her flesh against him.

Solas brings his thumb to her clit, rubbing the nub in languid, circular strokes. He laps at her entrance with the broad of his tongue and he can feel Lavellan’s hips beginning to buck up into his mouth. He switches back to using the tip for more precise movements, weaving between her lips in alternating patterns. Zig zags, circles, straight up and down, even being cheeky enough to go ahead and spell his own name, not that she was focused enough to notice. Right now Lavellan was busy thanking the Creators for the man below her and the mouth that was attached to him. Solas gives one more decisive lick before easing his tongue inside, a throaty “fuck” coming from the woman in front of him.

His tongue fills her, and she hates that she’s restrained from resting her hands on his head and pushing him closer. Lavellan settles for grinding herself on his tongue as he greedily devours her, a familiar heat pooling in her stomach. His hands wrap around Lavellan’s waist, hands pressing down on her lower abdomen to keep her still. Solas begins to quickly thrust in and out of her with his tongue, and the warmth in her belly spreads throughout her body. A second climax was ready to surge from her so soon after the first. He feels her straining against his hold, hears irregular breaths, and seals his mouth around her. Lavellan’s thighs tremble and she spills into Solas’s mouth. He couldn’t place the flavor on his tongue, all he could say was that it was as unique as the woman it came from.

“ _Take me, Solas. Please._ ” She didn’t realize the irony of that request, but he was eager to fulfill it. Solas got on his knees and crawled up until the head of his cock was flush against her. He grabbed himself by the base and flicks the head against her clit, making her whine. Just when she’s about to beg Solas slips in the first inch and neither refrain from expressing their pleasure. Lavellan spreads her legs wider, silently telling him to give her more and Solas eases the rest of himself inside her. He had no deity’s to call out to, no “Creators”, but Lavellan had him considering the thought.

Solas takes a moment of reprieve to gather himself then leans over to untie Lavellan’s wrists. At first chance her hands find his back, feeling the muscle under his skin ripple as he moves. Solas lays his head in the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking as he starts to thrust. He pulls out to the head, then snaps his hips and fills her before she can miss him too greatly. Being this close Solas could hear every pant, every hitch of her breath and it heightened his senses like nothing else. Every clench of her walls around him and dig of her fingers to his shoulder blades sent a shock up his spine. He would last to bring her over the edge once again and nothing more.

Minutes in and Lavellan is crooning his name, each syllable spoken in that heavenly voice make his balls tighten. His strokes increase in speed and Solas feels Lavellan writhing under him. One last drawn out rendition of his name and she comes again, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Her walls spasm around his cock and the last of his willpower is washed away. A shudder, a final press of their lips together and Solas empties himself.


End file.
